


Down, a drabble

by Lison Faye (KnowingIntellect)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowingIntellect/pseuds/Lison%20Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble inspired by a quick bout of fighting in my current playthrough. It's intention is to be humorous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down, a drabble

They had been tracking their enemy for a while now. Every time they seemed to catch up another wave of shades, demons, and corpses rose from the ground. This was getting to be annoying. However, it did allow Hawke the chance to let her fighting style mesh with Isabela’s. Isabela had only been with Hawke’s group for a few weeks, and fighting side by side was starting to become easier.

_Thunk._

The head of the corpse that Hawke had been fighting fell to the ground in front of her. She turned quickly towards the commotion behind her of the still on-going fight. There was one corpse left and it was currently engaged in combat with the lovely pirate. Adjusting her grip on her sword, Hawke charged towards the pair. As she leapt into the air, Hawke gave a quick command, “Go down!”

Isabela’s quick reflexes worked in her favor, as the pirate ducked down just as Hawke landed the finishing blow. Isabella rose from the ground slowly, her eyes looking for even the most subtle shift of dirt that would indicate another wave of enemies. There did not seem to be any more, and so she sheathed her daggers.

Hawke soon came to the same conclusion and restrapped the giant sword to her back. Hawke glanced to her other companions, and noted that Anders was healing Aveline’s arm. Isabela had moved closer to her, steeping around the body that was between them.

“You know, there are easier ways to ask oral pleasure,” Isabela said, as a smirk formed. She gave a Hawke a quick peck on the lips. “But I am willing to take requests.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was largely inspired by what's currently happening in my Isabela romance playthrough. It takes place during "Enemies among us." I'm not sure why my brain went here but it did.
> 
> Also I haven't written anything for several years. Maybe a small drabble will help me start writing again.


End file.
